This invention relates generally to signal devices and, more particularly, to an audible and visual signaling device for a fishing reel which provides the appropriate signal indicative of a fish on a fishing line depending on available ambient light.
Avid fisherman may use several fishing poles at the same time and attempt to monitor each one simultaneously as to whether a fish is nibbling on the bait or has taken the bait and is running with the line. This can be difficult even in the daylight and is certainly more difficult at night. Various devices have been proposed in the art for signaling a fisherman that a fish is on the line. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, existing devices do not provide an appropriate alarm depending on available ambient light.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a signaling device which attaches directly to a fishing reel that energizes a signal light only when the available ambient light is less than a predetermined level. Further, it is desirable to have a signaling device that energizes an appropriate alarm when the tension on the fishing line is greater than a predetermined tension. Finally, it is desirable to have a signaling device in which the tension required to activate a signal is adjustable by a user.
A signaling device according to the present invention includes a conical housing having a rear edge adapted to be releasably coupled to a reel of the type having a body portion attachable to a fishing rod, a spool, and means for winding and unwinding a fishing line relative to the spool. The housing defines an open back such that the spool of the reel is received in a back portion of the housing when the housing is coupled to the reel. An incandescent light, a battery power source, and a photoelectric light sensor are mounted within the housing. The front wall of the housing is constructed of a transparent material and defines an opening for receiving the fishing line therethrough. The light sensor permits current from the battery to energize the incandescent light when the level of ambient light is below a predetermined level.
A switch assembly is also mounted within the housing and includes an arm pivotally mounted therein for teetering movement. The arm includes a first end adapted to be coupled to said fishing line and a second end positioned adjacent to the battery. A change in the tension of the fishing line at the first end of the arm causes corresponding movement of the second end of the arm toward or away from the battery. Contact between the second end of the arm and the battery permits current from the battery to energize the light sensor, and thus the incandescent light. The amount of tension increase necessary to activate the light may be adjusted by a user via knob controls coupled to a pair of springs adjacent the second end of the arm. An audible alarm is also positioned in the housing and electrically connected to the light sensor such that current from the battery is permitted to energize the audible alarm upon an appropriate line tension change regardless of the level of ambient light.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a device for signaling a fisherman when a fish is on the line.
Another object of this invention is to provide a signaling device, as aforesaid, which visually or audibly signals a fisherman during the day or night.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a signaling device, as aforesaid, which energizes an incandescent light signal in response to detecting a fish on the line only at night.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a signaling device, as aforesaid, which energizes an audible alarm in response to detecting a fish on the line during the day or night.
A further object of this invention is to provide a signaling device, as aforesaid, which permits an alarm to be energized when a predetermined tension on the fishing line is detected.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a signaling device, as aforesaid, in which the alarm activation tension is adjustable by a user.
Another object of this invention is to provide a signaling device, as aforesaid, which includes a photoelectric light sensor for determining whether the light alarm should be energized.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.